bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gantenbainne Mosqueda
is he the only Arrancar to have a Zanpakutō that doesn't have a spanish name?--Kisukeiscool100396 23:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia clean-up The following items have been removed, as they were deemed to be junk trivia. If you think any of these are worth having, please state your reasons here. --Yyp 18:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Gantenbainne has a habit of saying "Dios, ruego nos perdone!" in Spanish meaning, "May God forgive us" to himself before he attacks. ::He dosn't do it often enough to call it a habit. He seems to share traits with Zommari. Both have almost the same clothing, wear earings, a similar beard, and a gangster-like appearance. In addition, they both have "7" in their ranks and share the same English voice actor. ::As has been said before, you can find similarities between many characters in Bleach. It is a matter of personal opinion and as such can vary from one person to the next(I happen to think that there is little to no similarity between the two). His Hollow Mask remains are shatterd by Sado at the end of their fight, so even if he is healed by Isane, he lost his Hollow Powers and is unable to fight. ::Speculation. No link has been suggested between losing all of a mask and losing your entire power. In fact, Pesche & Dondochakka lost their entire masks, but yet still have their powers. Gantenbainne is the only Privaron Espada who refers to his opponent by their actual name, referring to Chad as Yasutora Sado. Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio referred to Ichigo as nino, while Cirucci Thunderwitch referred to Uryu as 'four-eyes', 'Mr. Funny Clothes', and Quincy. ::Junk & also, there is no need to list what other characters say - this is Gantenbainne's article, not Ciriucci's or Dordonii's Gantenbainne is the only Privaron Espada to not have any moments of comedy. The first five minutes of Ichigo's confrontation with Dordonii was one big comedy act, while Cirucci had one moment where Pesche accidentally reveals that he was trying to peak under her skirt, to which she immediately pushes her skirt down in embarassment. ::How is this possibly relevant to anything? It is possible that the release command for Gantenbainne's zanpakuto is 'get ready', though this may just be in the Japanese version. In the English version, all the arrancars' release commands were only one word. The only exception to this is the cloning arrancar, which wasn't a part of Aizen's army. '' ::Speculation, not to mention inaccurate. Phrase He said "''Dios, luego nos perdone", I translated it, it may or may not be right, but it roughly meant "God, forgive me for what I am about to do", is this right? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- His phrase is "Dios, ruego nos perdones" it's a common prayer in church (Ulqui, did I laugh when I heard it in the anime, it sounds so funny) it literally means "God, I beg you forgive us", I was surprised to see it's no longer mentioned in the article, I think it should at least be mentioned that he says it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 03:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Powers & Abilities I am just wondering, Gantenbainne showed at least a degree of enhanced strenght during his fight with Yasutora Sado is that not worth mentioning, particularly as his main choice of combat is hand to hand? (Thundershrike)